


A Mad Queen and A Mad Man

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Evil Charlynch, F/F, Heel Becky, Heel Becky plus heel Charlotte equals the world is totally fucked, Heel Charlotte, Kayfabe Compliant, Ronda takes an ass beating from the tea time duo, Seriously I miss Charlynch you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: “And suddenly, the world’s axis stopped turning for that moment. Everything was certainly going to change.”





	A Mad Queen and A Mad Man

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised by the news of what happened on Monday night with the opening match and after watching that match with Becky and Charlotte against Trish and Natalya, An idea came up in my head in no time. I want to give a glimpse of what the world would be like, Becky never being injured by Nia Jax and actually fighting Ronda at Survivor Series and Charlotte returns to be the heel Queen we all know best, but with a huge twist that i know you guys will love.

Some wear and tear have developed over the battered and beaten bodies of the Raw Women’s Champion, Ronda Rousey and the Smackdown Women’s Champion, Becky Lynch. For a good twenty minutes, the two polarizing stars in the WWE have been at a battle of attrition. Lethal but not deadly strikes took most of the match including several attempts of their submitted finishers. Soon, it began to be real antsy. 

Becky was going to close things out with another bexploder on Ronda, but Ronda hold her stance with a wicked counter of an elbow to the face. It made Becky caught off guard for a second, in which Ronda manage to put Becky on her shoulders for her patented Samoan drop. Becky, still carrying some heel-like tendencies, uses her fingers to rake Ronda’s eyes and made Ronda fall on her shoulders for a quick pin, the referee was counting to three where Ronda kicked out at near two. Then all of a sudden, Becky applied the disarmer in quick fashion. Becky applied all of her body weight and torque on the caught shoulder. Ronda if she wasn’t in complete pain for most of the match, began to feel it again. She stretched her other free arm, just looking to tap away but she didn’t want to give up.

“Ronda, do you want to tap?!” The referee kneeled down to see if Ronda was going to tap away due to the pressure of Becky’s dis-arm-her.

“NO!” Ronda responds with a screeching no to the referee as her free arm manages to find the bottom rope, her fingers just touching but not fully reaching the ropes. 

“Tap out, you fucking weirdo!” Becky swears away while continuing to add shear pressure to the arm while looking to submit Ronda.

Miraculously, Ronda manages to grab onto the bottom rope, which signaled the referee to break up Becky’s attempted submission. 

“That’s enough, Becky! That’s enough! Let go!” The referee instructed Becky to let go of Ronda thanks to her rope break.

Becky ignored the the referee’s demand as she still had Ronda in the disarm-her. Becky doesn’t know nor slightly care about a rope break. She had intentions of hurting Ronda going into this match.

“I’m not asking again, Becky. Your getting DQ’ed if you don’t abide to the rules. Come on!” The referee had another warning to Becky, threatening a disqualification on Becky’s end if she doesn’t let go of Ronda.

Becky continued to ignore the referee and was looking to further damage Ronda’s arm.

“Okay, you asked for it! One! Two! Three! Four!” The Referee forwent another warning, getting ahead of counting away at disqualifying Becky for not letting go of Ronda.

Before the referee could get to the fifth and final count, Becky finally let go of Ronda and in a flash, got into the referee’s face red hot.

“What the fuck are you doing? I had her ready to tap!” Becky shouted at the referee’s face.

“She had her hand on the rope. You know how this works. I don’t need to remind you!” The referee was making the case of seeing Ronda’s hand on the bottom rope.

Becky waved off the referee’s complaint with a hard scoff. She then returned her direction to a downed Ronda Rousey, just recovering away with still laying on the canvas. Becky walked towards Ronda and grabbed the damaged arm once again, hoping to reapply the disarm-her, but Ronda sneakily tossed Becky in between the ropes where she landed hard on the floor. 

Ronda slowly rolled out the ring, shaking her damaged arm to get the blood flow back in. She took the chance to grab Becky and throw her back first onto the barricade. Becky clutched her back in agony. It made Ronda throw Becky again in pure anger, this time on the ring apron. Soon, Ronda heard the boos emerge from the hyped crowd in her hometown. Ronda soon took awareness and continued to weaken and punish Becky. The referee started his ten count in which Ronda rolled back in and out in quick fashion. Ronda was not done with Becky, not in the slightest.

She harshfully grabbed a dazed Becky by her redhair. Ronda was seething in pain but residing bubbling anger towards Becky.

“It’s not so fun now when The Man can’t get the job done. You dumb bitch!” Ronda shouted at a currently dazed Becky while grabbing her hair.

She then slapped Becky in the face. The crowd was shocked at that slap that perhaps echoed the Staples Center. The crowd then resonated to boo at Ronda, despite the home crowd siding with her against a majority of fans for Becky Lynch all match long.

Becky replied back with a defiant spit to the face, which made the crowd cheer in unison. Then a smirk formed on her exhausted face.

“Fuck you, Ronnie.” Becky defiantly said with much emphasis, showing a smirk for good measure.

Ronda prepared to give Becky another handprint slap on the face but Becky counted it for a forearm to the face. Ronda was out of it for a second, just enough to give a forearm of her own. Soon thereafter, Ronda and Becky soon traded back and fourth elbow and forearm shots. The crowd was in a frenzy seeing the hatred of the baddest woman on the planet and The Man, show their dislike by going at each other.

The referee was already at the count of ten seeing the chaos unfold as both women didn’t not care to respond for the ten count. The referee soon made it clear to the ring announcer that match is over via count out. The ring bell made indication that the match was over but the fight continued to get more violent as Becky and Ronda traded fists. The referee attempted to stop the fight hoping to get into the middle. But it was unsuccessful as Becky toss the referee toward the steel steps, continuing her fight with Ronda. 

There were loud chants of “Let Them Fight” that upped the decibel of the noise in the crowd. 

“I’m going to rip your fucking arms off.” Becky yelled while hooking on Ronda’s left leg to tackle her down and punch her face.

Ronda managed to sneakily turn her body on top of Becky’s by grabbing her red hair and attempt to bash it on the ground.

Soon, a dozen of referees came out and attempt to stop the ongoing chaos between Ronda and Becky. Two referees manage to grab Ronda off of Becky while others prevented Becky from attacking any further. But the plan would fail when Becky and Ronda attacked the referees so they can tear each other apart. They didn’t care if the amount of fines for hitting a referee will matter as they become this pressed on hurting one another.

Becky looked for another chance to tackle Ronda again only for her to give a strong, balled up fist to the stomach, which took a lot out of Becky. Ronda then took control as she gave a wicked elbow that stuns Becky down to her limbs. Ronda tossed Becky back in the ring, then angrily walked over to the ringside section to grab a steel chair. All Ronda could remember when during the week, the invasion of the women from Smackdown Live, Becky repeatedly used a steel chair on an injured and vulnerable Ronda. The violent memories triggered Ronda’s anger to another notch as she had dire intentions of hurting Becky just like she did on Monday night.

A couple of referees warned her to put down the chair but a volatile Ronda was out of state, she did not care what anyone said, nor the consequences afterwards. She swung at the cautious referees, which got them to back off. She then tuned her attention to a weakened Becky still laying in the ring. Ronda slid in the ring with chair in hand, she grabbed both ends of the chair, targeting Becky’s back. Becky slowly uses the ropes to get back up and shook her head to get her vision right, not knowing that Ronda is a mere seconds away from hurting her with a chair. 

Ronda was clenched her teeth and enlarged her already angry eyes, just looking for a brutal payback on The Man. As soon as she raised the chair ready to strike, Ronda became distracted by the crowd getting louder for some odd reason. 

Ronda, still with chair in hand, turns her head to see Charlotte Flair quickly enter the ring. Soon, confusion settles in the whole arena. There were chants of Charlotte’s name in the fold.

Charlotte just oddly rushes in the ring like a stalemate. She competed earlier in the five on five women’s elimination match from earlier. Becky who instantly sees both Ronda and Charlotte in the ring becomes greatly concerned. While still keeping lock on Ronda, Becky gets angrily confused on why Charlotte is in the ring.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Flair?” Becky shouted to a nonchalant Charlotte.

It’s evident that since Summerslam, Becky and Charlotte’s fractured relationship have expanded. Becky has done all she could to take down the queen in recent months. Charlotte feels the physical and emotional scars from Becky’s onslaught of attacks lately. Charlotte didn’t give an explanation on why she’s in the ring as not a word has come out her mouth. The crowd was as silent as it could be. The two appeared to quell any heat of their feud as they were apart of the Smackdown invasion at the end of Raw but there were still shards of hatred still lingering between The Man and The Queen. 

Charlotte quickly left the ring to grab something from under the ring, which was a kendo stick. She rolled back in with said kendo stick. Soon, Becky became ready to ball her fists and defend herself knowing her fierce adversaries have weapons in their hand, both targeted for the man.

“You two are working together? I should have known. Give me your best shot, I still can take you both down.” Becky went into a fighting stance, ready to take on both women.

Charlotte was side by side to Ronda, as they both somehow decided to team up to take down Becky, at least in her head that’s what she thinks.

Ronda was about to take a step, but Charlotte placed a hand on Ronda, stopping her.

“Nope. She’s mine.” Charlotte reminded Ronda that she wanted to get her violent dibs on beating up Becky, finally getting her revenge for the past couple of months.

Charlotte coldly points the kendo stick directly towards Becky.

“You got so tired of you being my bitch, you finally lost your mind, Charlotte?” Becky scoffed away at Charlotte.

“Your getting what you finally deserve. Hope it was all worth it when you turned on me for that title.” Charlotte with a cold response, pointing the kendo stick at Becky and then at the ringside area where the Smackdown Women’s Championship was there.

“You don’t want to do this, Charlie. You don’t have it in you.” Becky shook her head, calling on Charlotte’s bluff.

“Watch me.” Charlotte flared her nostrils and gripped her hand on the kendo stick, just ready to have her revenge on Becky.

Becky was ready to fight despite her back towards the turnbuckle. Charlotte had both hands on the kendo stick, as soon as she was in range, she stopped in motion, shooting an unreadable yet blood pressure-raising look to Becky. In a quick flash, Charlotte swung the kendo stick right to Ronda’s midsection. Ronda felt like her body was cut in half after the lash from the kendo stick.

The crowd was in shock and disbelief at Charlotte’s sudden attack on Ronda. Becky herself couldn’t believe what she was seeing. There were chants of “holy shit” that spiked their decibel of the crowd.

Charlotte shoots another look at Becky, then proceeded to attack Ronda again, using the kendo stick approximately twenty-three times. The rough strikes covered all over Ronda’s body, the majority on her back. Charlotte was beside herself as she was incensed on using every ounce of the kendo stick. Ronda was in great amounts of pain after receiving the unforgivable lashes. The crowd becomes amazed that the queen has finally snapped, but instead of taking it out on Becky, she takes it out on Ronda. 

After lashing away at Ronda, Charlotte turned her attention back to Becky. Becky formed a confused, concerned look as she stares into Charlotte’s eyes which looks coldly and desolate with rage. Charlotte walked slowly towards Becky, but in a strange turn of events, offered the kendo stick to Becky. Not a word or exchange from both women transpires as Becky grabs the kendo stick. 

She doesn’t know what to do next. Becky obviously doesn’t trust Charlotte but felt a rage inside of her directed at Ronda. Both women were face to face with every intention of starting another debacle. The confrontation soon ended when Becky used the kendo stick to attack Ronda, the screams in shear agony was inane, Becky lashed hardly all over Ronda in the same manner that Charlotte just did. 

Afterwards, she dropped the kendo stick. Becky confronted Charlotte once again. But weirdly enough, the anger pointed at each other turned into a pair of sadistic smiles formed. Both women formed an evil-like smirk at each other. Then, pointed their attention on a weakened Ronda Rousey.

Becky and Charlotte began to stomp away at Ronda’s weakened state, as both women now had a common agenda. Referees soon enter the ring to stop both women but Becky and Charlotte kicked the ropes, preventing them from coming in. Charlotte then grabbed Ronda up only to shove her towards Becky, putting her in the bexploder. 

The ring bell wasn’t even loud enough as the crowd began chants of “Thank You, Becky” and “Thank You, Charlotte”. They couldn’t believe that both women who were best friends tuned enemies overnight, who have been feuding for months over the top prize in the women’s division are working together through pure violence, it was really a sight for sore eyes.

The attacks didn’t stop there as Becky grabbed Ronda harshly by her ponytail, setting her up for a incoming devastating spear from Charlotte. Ronda grabbed her stomach in complete pain as she felt like a car wreck came out of nowhere. Both women towered over a battered Ronda, the referees quickly taking aware as they were concerned for care for Ronda and also getting Becky and Charlotte out the ring. 

They both were about to leave the ring until both women looked at each other, sharing a mischievous smirk. Becky and Charlotte came back where they defiantly ignored the orders from the referees, taking action in their own hands. Becky grabbed the chair where she opened it wide to capture Ronda’s head in the chair. She then backed away as she silently made a signal to Charlotte. Charlotte then made a wicked foot stomp on the chair, which caught Ronda’s throat in the process.

Ronda instantly felt pain in her throat, coughing away and catching for air. She began to cough out blood thereafter. Seeing Ronda in a world of pain made Becky and Charlotte in utter joy for their destruction on Ronda Rousey. Chants of “Holy Shit” filled the atmosphere. 

Becky and Charlotte shot another non remorseful look as they leave the ring like at a scene of a murder. Becky walked over to the ringside area to quickly snatch her Smackdown Women’s Championship from Greg Hamilton’s hand. She places the title on her shoulders with a scowl already formed on her face. Charlotte overheard a snotty remark from a fan on the front row by the barricade, the fan happened to brush his hands on Charlotte’s arm which prompted her to react abrasively a savage response directly from the queen. 

“Hey, Charlotte. You still suck.” A fan with a ignorant, snotty remark shouted at Charlotte, it was close as his fingertips touched her shoulders.

“Shut your fucking mouth. Touch me again, I fucking dare you.” Charlotte angrily glanced at a fan and pointing directly at him, which made Becky got a chuckle out of it looking back. The fan backed away, seeing the queen in her evil demeanor.

Ronda was currently being attended to by trainees, officials, and some referees after Becky and Charlotte’s brutal assault. Both women didn’t care about the height for concern as they walk up the ramp without a sense of care or remorse.

The crowd that was behind Ronda for a majority of the match soon chanted “you deserve it” as Ronda slowly got up. The remnants of the kendo stick appears red on her skin. The exerts of internal injures in the form of blood come out her mouth. Nothing has ever felt like this as Ronda never experienced this onslaught since her debut in the WWE earlier in the year.

As soon as they reached the top of the ramp, Charlotte and Becky stood side by side to look at the aftermath in the ring. Their cold demeanor with Becky’s scowl and Charlotte’s psychotic facade, continuing to be unfazed with what they just did. Becky then raised her Smackdown Women’s Championship proudly in the air while her scowl is as strong as ever. Charlotte on the other hand, remains rooted in her stance, her facial description of a possessed woman.

Nobody knows what to make of this. Two women who ended their friendship over a title with no boundaries, which resulted in physical altercation, suddenly reformed in a new, oddly light. 

Just like it was a sight for sore eyes in front of the energetic crowd and the whole world watching, it was also the case backstage. Both Becky and Charlotte walked to the locker room and in the long walk, a bevy of shocked and stunned eyes that were murmuring were on them. The bright lights of the flash matching with the sound of the film in the camera echoed but it didn’t faze Becky and Charlotte. Charly Caruso wanted the first reaction from both women moments after their shocking actions in the ring but she got widely ignored by the two It was pure silence backstage given the weight of what just happened. They looked at the pair in a worried light as Becky opened the locker room door for Charlotte to enter first, then Becky next just to slam it shut.

What happened in the ring tonight, what could it mean? The game has forever changed. As two fierce rivals happen to reunite under different circumstances, where the landscape has forever changed. Both women who were fighting to be on top where on the cusp of dominating over everyone in the women’s division. Tonight was the beginning of something big. Tonight, the world changed at the hands of a mad queen and a mad man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. A world where Charlynch where they take no names, and becomes a pair badass chaotic bitches, a real two-women power trip. Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair: a pair of badass heels???? Just writing this makes me feel like it could happen, because I honestly see it happening, maybe after their done going to war against each other in their return feud when they do end up being on one brand again. Could this be the way Charlynch could reunite and be on the same page in the not too distant future? I’ll leave it there for you, folks. 
> 
> To all my 4HW fans/stans/shippers. I have a massive treat for you guys in the coming weeks, as I been extensively working as of late on a new project titled “The Untouchables” where it’s basically the horsewomen turning heel and joining together by taking over the WWE universe by storm. Sounds crazy, right? I don’t want to give away much about what I said but I promise the wait will be worth it, I hope you’ll enjoy it just like you have enjoyed my work. I can’t to roll out “The Untouchables” real soon for you guys. Also, I hope you all have a great SummerSlam weekend!


End file.
